


【瑟奥】上帝呀，这些凡人怎么都是十足的傻瓜！

by diemoony



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, 大纲口嗨流, 校园恋, 欢喜冤家, 莎士比亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 脑洞口嗨流！欢喜冤家校园恋！CP：慈恩高中王牌四分卫Arthur × 亚特兰贵族中学学生会主席Orm真是糊烂到充满标签的设定
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius
Kudos: 5





	【瑟奥】上帝呀，这些凡人怎么都是十足的傻瓜！

**Author's Note:**

> 标题语出莎士比亚的《仲夏夜之梦》。  
> 灵感来源见下图，帕翠po的自己高中时演校园话剧的剧照，我怎么想都觉得应该就是仙王那个角色吧，不然这个装扮还能是别的？？？  
> 不是很了解外国的高中，一定有各种bug，大家见笑包涵了，谢谢

亚特兰高中和慈恩高中虽然是隔壁隔，但两边学生一直风水不对盘，历史遗留问题加上校园文化导致亚特兰学生一直觉得慈恩体校就是一群四肢发达、头脑简单的平民野蛮种，而慈恩高中的学生就觉得隔壁是一群自以为是、眼高于顶、尖酸刻薄、一碰就吱哇乱叫的碧池和娘娘腔。

然而亚特兰无论是办学环境、考试成绩、文艺活动、社会实践还是家长人际上都碾压慈恩，但是有件事情让慈恩高中很长面子，那就是亚特兰的校橄榄球队实在是太差了！而慈恩的校队不要说在全市，即使在州都很出名，所以慈恩高中的橄榄球队队员们在学校里简直就是明星待遇。但即使是这一点也有小瑕疵，那就是亚特兰的啦啦队还是要比慈恩的好，特别是亚特兰的啦啦队队长Mera，不仅是亚特兰高中的校花，也是慈恩众多热血男儿心之向往的女神。

然后就有特别闲但能够起到主线主推作用的慈恩球员A，在穷极无聊之时，产生了一个匪夷所思但拐点正确的逻辑：如果慈恩的橄榄球队队长能够泡到亚特兰的校花，那不仅仅爽到了队长，还能压得亚特兰起码一年都抬不起头来！

抬不起头来！！！

——这个想法迅速获得其他队员的一致通过。

——最后基本上全校都达成了默契想要促成这件事。

于是Arthur·慈恩橄榄球校队队长·王牌四分卫·Curry就在完全不知情的情况下被群众算计了，喝趴下是不可能的，但是喝酒作弊然后诓队长玩大冒险还是没有问题的，而且慈恩高中也不是真的都是蠢蛋，所以有人打听到了亚特兰今晚有主题舞会，Mera不仅会去而且连着几年都是舞会皇后嘛，一群热血少男少女小鸡电影看多了，脑袋里花头精也很多，就让Arthur要在今晚亚特兰舞会皇后诞生后，把戴在头上的王冠拿回来。反正Arthur本来也喝了不少，听了一大堆，反正就是把别人头上戴的王冠偷回来就成了。

ok，了了。

群众为了能够让亚瑟混进贵族学校和惊艳登场还特地给Arthur搞了一身小西装，然而Arthur不走寻常路，他是直接翻墙进去的……

西装划破了不说，Arthur根本没遇上在校门口附近等他的接头人，因为Arthur也很出名亚特兰的学生基本都认识他，他也不好直接问人，就看了下告示牌地图，朝着标着大剧院的方向走了。

然而，大剧院和舞会大厅其实在完全不同的两个方向。

另一边，亚特兰学生会会长Orm正在大剧院做莎剧《仲夏夜之梦》的排练。

Orm Marius，平时不苟言笑，走路带风，考试门门全优、课外实践出类拔萃，家长们口中的“别人家孩子”，万千少女脑内小剧场代入的最佳人选，此刻正穿得一身金光闪闪地在念台词。

因为只是排练阶段，为了防止被人打扰，大剧院的门其实都锁了，Arthur一开始门没推开，但听了听里面的确有音乐，就确定自己没走错，不走寻常路第二次，Arthur居然找到了通往地下室的门，然后从地下室迂回走到了演出后台，他进去的时候正好进行到了Orm独唱的阶段，剧团演员团务们都在专心地看，也没人发现一个大块头摸黑进来了。

Arthur其实走进来就发现不太对，但他听到Orm的歌声觉得太好听了，就想仔细看看，他随手找了个道具，是一个驴头套上（就是仲夏夜之梦里那个被小精灵变成驴头的那个角色）旁边还有一件大袍子他也直接套上了，但因为Arthur人比较壮，戏服对他来说比较紧，所以其实是完全绷在他身上，但他心也很大，就很自然地站在所有演员后面仗着身高看Orm表演。

其实这个时候他还看不太清楚，就看到一团模糊的金色人影，在普通灯光下举手投足地唱歌，架势还是挺足的，但那歌声真的很美妙，Arthur听不懂他在唱什么，因为Orm们排的剧唱歌部分用了莎士比亚时代的古英语，英国人其实也听不懂（一个脑洞我为什么要抠这个细节），但就是觉得很好听，再加上整个剧院都很安静，空间共鸣，还没有配乐，是Orm的清唱solo，Arthur甚至觉得能听清那歌声中的吐息，每一个技术颤音都让他跟着心颤。

Orm唱完一段就有一些小精灵在围着他跳舞，其实Arthur觉得那个场面是有点蠢的，但是即使觉得蠢，他的眼里也充满了粉红色的滤镜泡泡，然后站在Arthur旁边的演员就听到Arthur在嘿嘿嘿傻笑，还在想Murk副主席好不容易争取来这个角色真的很高兴吧，但他笑起来声音真的好奇怪哦……噫！

然而真正的驴头演员此刻正在后台疯狂地找自己的驴头【。

轮到「驴头」演员上场了，Arthur就这么稀里糊涂地被推到了台上，并且福至心灵地走到了Orm面前。

Orm一看：“喝！！！Murk咋回事，穿内增高了吗？怎么突然长这么高？还有他的戏服咋回事？怎么这么紧？这不是一件宽大的外袍吗？”

但Orm不想排练被打断，就继续演，用眼神示意「驴头」走台。

Arthur当然不知道该怎么走台！！！

何况他眼睛里也没有台了！

他现在只能看到一个金光闪闪的「仙界国王」，戴着硬板纸糊的王冠，更耀眼的金发卷曲着从缝隙间露出来，那些油彩夸张地画在脸上，把他的眉毛染得金灿灿的，但依旧可以看出他眉眼的英俊，他挺直的鼻梁下鼻头沁着点汗，那看起来有些可爱，他的嘴唇那么薄却那么诱人，涂着红色的唇彩像从冰箱里拿出的苹果外皮。他看着Arthur说话，开合间露出米白的牙齿，他还有一对迷人的蓝色眼睛，有着那么深情那么专注的眼神，像巡视人间的神祇。

**恋爱使人诗意澎湃。**

Arthur脑子里充满了各种诡异莫测严重超纲的形容词。

但他看起来就只是傻了一样呆站在那里。

Orm给眼神都给累了……他就只好拉着Arthur的手把他往定位点带。

「靠！拉小手四舍五入就是朋友啦！」——Arthur脑内。

Arthur大力地抓住Orm的手。跟撸小狗一样快乐地捏他的手掌。

Orm：？？？？？？？？？？？？？

可歌可泣的学生会会长！坚韧不拔的Marius家族继承人！受人喜爱的亚特兰话剧社最佳男中音！在这个时候，依旧选择坚守在他的表演岗位上，尽职尽责地念着下一句台词！！这可他妈的不是我编的！

Orm：“啊！你这愚蠢的凡人！你夺走了我的爱，你要用什么来偿还？”

Arthur：“我。”

Orm：？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

Arthur：“我将用我的爱来偿还，陛下。”

淦啊接的真的很顺哦Arthur！

然后因为气氛很好，毕竟现在都没人说话了，所有人就瞪着Arthur和Orm发愣，Arthur仗着自己身高体壮肌肉发达，直接搂着Orm的腰把他半抱了起来转了一圈，还学着《小美人鱼》里唱了一段主题曲的最后小高潮。

原谅Arthur吧，莎剧没看过多少，小美人鱼可是看了很多遍的，而且唱的还不错。

所以他特别（自以为）深情地唱道：“Wish I could be~~♫~ part of you world~~♪~~~”

**恋爱使人失智。**

然后他的衣服就崩开了，残破的衣服哀嚎着终于落到了地板上，露出亚瑟憋了一身汗水淋漓的鼓胀肌肉。

橄榄球运动可不是开玩笑的，MAN！

………………

…………

……

一片诡异到可怕的安静。

这他妈还演的下去才有鬼。

Murk终于冲出来喊道：“那个是谁？？？那个不是我！！！”

因为找了很久气急败坏跑过来的Murk显得声音有点声嘶力竭，但现在被一个汗淋淋的陌生人抱在怀里的可不是你Murk！

Orm胆颤心惊地慢慢把那个驴头拉了起来。

——咦？？？？？

——怎么有点眼熟？

——这个傻笑的大个子……难道不是隔壁的王牌四分卫吗？

——上次比赛还对亚特兰校队竖中指和拍屁股来着！

“啊~~~~♡”一位扮演小精灵的女社员发出了明显不是恐惧的尖叫——亚特兰也可以有隔壁明星四分卫的粉的！

Orm瞥了她一眼，怂了。

铁血Orm Marius加载完毕：

**“报警！”**

您忠诚的小跟班Murk正在咬牙切齿地……找手机。

【穿戏服不准带手机。】

来自您尊敬伟大的Orm亲自制定的话剧社社规第18条。

“星期六下午你有时间吗？我们可以一起出去看个电影。”Arthur露出甜蜜的笑容。

“Arthur Curry你偷偷闯进亚特兰蒂斯（学校官方全名）想要干什么？”

“啊，你认识我，我们之前从来没有见过！”

“你把我先放下来！”

“不好意思，既然你认识我，我也想知道你的名字。”

“未经允许闯入私人院校是违法的！”

“这里面有些误会……你听我解释。”

“好的，那你解释。”

“所以你周六有时间吗？我们是看电影前去吃饭还是之后再去？”

“……”

Orm万分无力地眺望了一眼远处跑到台下穿越重重座位椅刚刚到最后一排大家放衣服地方的Murk，正在黑灯瞎火中找自己的手机。

Arthur：

Orm：

Orm：“What the——你喝酒了吗？”

Arthur：（非常坦然地往手掌吹气闻了闻然后耸了耸肩）

Orm绝望地发现即使这么没有礼仪的行为，他身边的女社员还是觉得这个四分卫好辣。

远处的Murk：“我报警了！”

Arthur用最后的清醒意识到自己最好还是先溜了吧。

但是在溜之前，他还记得自己的大冒险。所以他毫不犹豫地趁着Orm发愣的时机，拿走了他的王冠。

“我们周六见！”他开心地喊，光着膀子，像冲进巴士底监狱正在挥舞胜利旗帜的法国人一样挥舞着「仙王」的王冠，然后他把王冠戴在自己脑袋上，冲Orm眨眼睛，“我还等着你告诉我名字呢！”

事实证明：当时的Arthur的确喝高了。

这场闹剧的最后，警察当然来了。

不过因为没有当场抓到Arthur，慈恩中学又誓死守护他们的荣耀四分卫，所以最后Arthur也就吃了个1000字检讨而已。

但这个事情带来两个后果：

一是：两个学校关于这场闹剧的谣言在第二天就已经传到了第72个版本，其中最让人震惊的就是“慈恩高中的Arthur正在追求亚特兰的Orm！”

二是：Arthur的确要追求Orm。

关于Arthur的这个决定，队员们当然是震惊的。

拜托——

他们可是橄榄球队！是直男运动！是REAL FUCKING STRAIGHT MEN！！！

但是——

干！要是Arthur能睡了隔壁高傲的学生会会长这可比泡到校花牛b多啦！

于是这群直线思维的男人，简称「直男」，又都欢欢喜喜地一致通过了。

然而——

**社会你奥爷，人狠话不多。**

第二天Arthur就接到了一个陌生号码的来电，一接通那熟悉的昨夜伴他入睡的声音就让他：

居然是Orm！

他不仅知道自己的名字还去打听了他的电话号码，四舍五入这不就是同意交往了吗！

Orm果然同意了Arthur的提议，约了周六去看电影。

“那是先吃饭还是后吃饭？”

“……随便你吧。”

“那就都吃吧。”

然后Orm就把电话挂了。

Arthur：开心！❀

然后周六下午Arthur“笨拙系上红色领带的结，将头发梳成大人模样，穿上一身帅气西装”，开着他爹老汤姆的吉普车去接Orm。

然后——他就被Orm打了。

这个事情教育我们：体育生不要看不起艺术生！

何况Orm也不是艺术生…… 

**ORM MARIUS——**

亚特兰中学背后最大股东Marius家族继承人。

名门贵族。

承袭家族爵位勋章。

跆拳道黑带。

州环山马拉松冠军。

兼修哲学，上学期结业论文《人为什么活着》。

**——教你做人。**

总而言之，Arthur被打趴下了。

被揍倒在地听着Orm扬长而去的法拉利轰鸣声的Arthur看到了一双飞扬跋扈的红色高跟鞋。

视线向上。

Arthur又被打了【。

穿着裙子的Mera把Arthur拉了起来。

“我帮你追Orm吧。”

“哈？”

“哎呀，那个禁欲害羞嘴硬小基佬很好追的。”

“为什么？”

“没有什么比看别人家孩子因为恋爱掉智商更开心的事了！”

所以啊亲戚朋友们过年不要再吹自家孩子了谁知道什么在未来等着呢！

AM同盟，不是，M指导A暂（战）时同盟成立了。

于是Arthur对Orm的追求之战就轰轰烈烈地开始了。

因为有Mera的帮助，首先Arthur就获得了正大光明随意出入亚特兰的资格。

为什么呢？

因为亚特兰的橄榄球真的太TM烂了！！！！

亚特兰的校长当然不指望当全州第一，他只要赢过另一所贵族学校C就可以了，于是Mera出主意，哎呀可以通过临时借读请外援的嘛！于是Arthur就被暂时借了过来，反正把贵族学校C打完就回去了，而且亚特兰都诚心诚意来谈了，慈恩高中也很有面子，就同意了。

Orm不同意。

民主社会大家投票。

Orm不同意也没用了。

而且Mera家泽贝尔也是校董事会成员，Arthur不仅要和Orm同班，还就坐在他旁边。

Orm：那我见你一次打一次！

然而Arthur有了充分的心理预估，Orm也就没那么容易把他撂倒了，两人假借学习切磋之名实为公报私仇（亲密接触）之实的在体育馆的私人互殴最终以Arthur把Orm完全压倒在身下结束。

“你再动再动我就要亲你咯~”

Orm嘴上说着你敢，动是真的不动了。

Arthur笑了笑松开了他：“哎呀开玩笑的啦，不会的，我那次喝高了而已……”

坐起来的Orm立刻直拳打向Arthur面门被Arthur心有余悸地挡住，只能抓着Orm两只手，压着Orm两条腿跟他把那晚的事情好好解释清楚。

Orm：哼。

然后两人就开始日常相处，酱酱酿酿啦。

比如一起做实验啦……Orm不小心（并不）路过球场看到Arthur打球啦……两人和不同的人去酒吧耍结果被一起哄上台，两人两个贝斯互相飙最后居然异常和谐啦。

学校组织去海洋馆Arthur给Orm讲故事啦。

Orm装作顺手地解决了Arthur他爹渔具小店的财务危机啦。

balabalabala……

总之，通过潜移默化地了解，Orm发现Arthur还是很酷一男的，慢慢地也就没那么抵触了，甚至有了些微（Orm特此强调）的好感。

然后有一天晚上，Arthur和Orm说，他还没有把王冠还给他。

其实王冠早就重新做了一个了，不过Arthur说想要一个认真补偿的机会，Orm也就同意了。

然后Arthur终于开着老汤姆的……自行车……把Orm带去了山顶的天文观测台。

传说中代表奇迹的九星连珠将在今晚出现！

（骚瑞啊大嘎我真的不是天文爱好者如果要查资料今晚这脑洞就出不了了实在不想再拖了请大家脑内自动科学替换，谢谢！！！！）

然后两人一起肩并肩地躺着，眼前就是毫无遮盖的天空投影，望远镜的观测会直接投放过来，就好像你直接在肉眼看宇宙一样。

一个字：浪。

两个字：浪漫。

三个字：很浪漫。

四个字：罗曼蒂克！

天文奇迹发生的那刻，Orm忍不住屏住呼吸。

在深邃辽阔的宇宙面前，人类是何其的渺小又因为这渺小感到何其的安全，你是浩瀚宇宙中小小的一个点，你所在的星系其实很小，你所在的星球其实很小，你所在的国家其实很小，你其实很小，但在如此浩瀚的宇宙中你又是独一无二的，当你能够存在，你的存在本身就是伟大的。

Arthur温暖的呼吸和平静的话语撼动了一直以来冷漠孤独的Orm。

虽然他什么也没有说，但他第一次主动拉住了Arthur的手。

当星球在他们眼前连成一线的时候，Arthur拉着Orm坐起来，给他戴上那顶一直小心珍藏的纸皇冠。

Orm充满柔情地看着Arthur，他心里知道，他已经为他着迷了。

如果Arthur这个蠢蛋不过来亲他，他就只好亲自凑过去亲他了。

“其实我约你过来是想告诉你：我知道你很喜欢戏剧，你应该勇敢去追求自己的梦想。”

**Orm：“Excuse me？？？？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！！”**

Arthur继续直男发言：“你不应该为自己的姓氏所累。”

Orm：“……Arthur Curry你是不是脑子有毛病？？？？？？？”

Orm：“你tmd这个时候tmd跟我说tmd这个？”

Orm骂脏话了，还是三连。

Orm的确更喜欢搞戏剧也梦想能去宽街，但是Marius家族也不是能撒手不管的事情，他其实早就修够了学分，今年就可以毕业，暑假就要去读商学了。他其实已经决定接受这样的命运，烦是有点烦，但是被Arthur这么一提他的火就直接窜出来了。

Orm：“你看了几部电影就以为生活像电影一样是可以随心所欲的吗？哦~我Arthur走到了人生的岔路口我该怎么办，然后90分钟，一段音乐，可以，就这样， 黑屏，音乐，演职员表，大结局，可以散场了，一切都结束了，HE，是这样吗？当你从小接受的教育，你父母的期望，几百万员工的家庭都在等着你，你可以只为了一个虚无缥缈的梦想就撒手不干的吗？你到底知不知道什么是责任感？也是，你本身就是一个出身低贱，不学无术，想当然的大！！傻！！！瓜！！！！”

这急转直下的剧情完全震惊了Arthur，他只是想鼓舞Orm，想告诉他无论他做什么决定，他不希望他后悔，Arthur一把拉住Orm挥舞的手跟他解释，但是越解释越糟糕，两人终于吵了起来。

最终不欢而散。

而且Orm还骑走了Arthur的自行车。

——你一个有法拉利的人为什么要翘我的车，你知道那是凤凰牌的嘛是中国进口的好吗！【喂

两人理所当然的冷战了。

以为守到大结局的Mera听完了两边各自的控诉翻了个大白眼，挥手拜拜，大步地走开。

不过Mera还是好心地提醒Orm：“这周五就是州校级橄榄球赛的16进8比赛了，也就是Arthur留在亚特兰的最后一场比赛，打完他就得走了，你也可以眼不见心不烦了。”

Orm：“不知道，没兴趣，不会去。”

然后当天比赛Arthur没在观众席看到Orm，他给Orm留了特别的位置，之前Orm都有来的，但这次是空的。

Arthur的状态就不是特别好。

然而Arthur即使状态不好，比赛还是很顺利。

毕竟贵族学校C的橄榄球也打得实在太烂了！也就比亚特兰好一点点，何况早就听说了Arthur Curry在，大家都是抱着重在参与，友谊第一的心情来的，甚至在上半场结束后，对方球员都争着和明星四分卫Arthur合影……

Arthur：草，你们这样我怎么苦情，怎么爆发，怎么向Orm承认错误然后大声地告白，在两百人的球场热情拥吻，被所有人欢呼，然后Orm Marius就是我的男朋友了！

Arthur你是真的看了太多小鸡电影了【。

然后因为Arthur心不在焉，在一次冲撞中被狠狠地撞到了地上，他内心也很难过，因为知道这是最后一场比赛了，明天他就要走了，而Orm在所有社交平台拉黑了他，也不接他电话，甚至不来上课，他们结束了。

他们！！

他妈的！！！

要结束了！！！！

Arthur觉得自己爬不起来了，倒在地上捂着脸无声地哭了起来。

**我他妈的真的超喜欢Orm Marius的！**

Arthur想这么喊，可完了，他搞砸了一切。

这个时候他又听到了那熟悉的声音，那个指引一切开始运转的声音，那个让他血脉发热心跳加快的声音，那个无论听多少次都怦然心动的声音。

声音的主人在观众席上喊： **“Arthur Curry，你他妈的在搞什么？！”**

Arthur一下跳了起来，看到Orm站在观众席上，戴着帽子墨镜，当两人目光相触的时候，Orm把脸露了出来。

“你他妈的在瞎搞什么？”

Orm又说了一遍，Orm Curry，不苟言笑，走路带风，贵族学生的头狼，亚特兰的骄傲，严于律己，从不说脏话的Orm因为他在大庭广众之下说了两次脏话。

Arthur笑了起来，眼泪滑稽地挂在脸上被他粗鲁地抹掉。

Orm撇了撇嘴。

Arthur又跑了起来，他要为Orm赢得冠军！

——当然只是16进8的冠军【。

比赛毫无悬念地取得了胜利，队友们围着Arthur欢呼，而Arthur推开了他们，抢走了主持人的话筒。

“Orm Marius！”

Arthur对着Orm喊：

**“我爱你！**

我是那么地爱你，从我见到你的第一眼，你就对我产生了前所未有的吸引。

我为能追求你而感到快乐，但后来我发现，我爱你，我爱你胜过“我爱你”本身，我所做的一切都是希望你能快乐。

Mera告诉了我你的计划，我当然不想你走，但是我更不想看到你不快乐，不管你将来的人生有没有我的陪伴，我都不希望你成为一个为了别人或者其他什么而暗淡的人。你在我眼里无所不能，闪闪发光，你就是天空中最吸引我的那颗星星，而那光亮来自于你本身。

我之前一直是这么认为的，但是那天之后，我意识到我错了。

你不是无所不能的，你也需要有所依靠，没有人可以解决一切，关键是，我真的真的一点也不想离开你！

所以，Orm，我决定我要一直陪着你，不管你做什么决定，我都会支持你！

我不会再自以为是地决定什么才是你的快乐，但我们要走下去，我们是可以有未来的。

Orm——“

Orm这个时候打断了Arthur的话，他看起来还是那么冷漠，高高在上，像一尊不容亵渎但也毫无内里的希腊雕像。

“这不是我想听的话。这也不是我在天文台想听的话。”

Arthur张了张嘴。

“动动你的脑子。”

Orm瞪着他，束着双手，他的蓝眼睛依旧清澈明亮，但那不再是神祗临巡人间的眼神，那么疏离那么遥远，Orm不是在演戏剧，那是别人的故事别人的爱情，现在是Orm本人，他在望着Arthur，在等待着他。

该死的。

Arthur想。

**“那我现在能吻你了吗？”**

Orm狠狠地点了下头，他脸红了，但是他毫不犹豫。

他们的确在两百人的球场热情拥吻，被所有人欢呼，现在Orm Marius是Arthur Curry的男朋友了！

哈？当众在橄榄球场出柜？

拜托现在已经是9012咧！看看这几年的奥斯卡提名单吧！

后续大概还有一点就是：

（快镜头）Orm在演完《仲夏夜之梦》后和来看自己演出的爸爸宣布自己放弃了商学院的申请，他为自己争取了三年的自由期，他要确定自己到底想干什么，这样以后才能真正一往无前地做自己，Marius也不需要一个犹豫不决的决策人。

他爸最后决定尊重他的意见，何况儿子都出柜了，世界日新月异，新兴企业就要解放思想，敢于创新，勇于变革。

然后「驴头」率先欢呼起来，一把抱住了「仙王」。

里面当然是Arthur！变成演小精灵的Murk狠狠地踩了Arthur的脚。

但他不介意，毕竟音乐声已经响起了，要黑屏了，在演职员表出现前，Arthur得再亲一次Orm才行！

**The End**

写脑洞原来我废话也很多！！！

大家看完这篇一定发现了：

是的，我就是—— **表情包侠** ！【爆

**Author's Note:**

> 康忙，喜欢就点赞交流，求求大家了！！


End file.
